


i changed my whole life up (maybe it was not enough)

by starrie_skies



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: (mostly), (probably mostly), Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Headmaster Naegi Makoto, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, except having to rewatch all the death scenes to get good dialog examples, hiatus because uhhh i have depression and adhd, most of the dialog is rewritten bc i dont like a lot of the og stuff, yttd characters show up in later chapters i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrie_skies/pseuds/starrie_skies
Summary: Makoto had thought things would be ok. Until they got the USB drives in the mail, he really, REALLY, thought things were gonna be alright! Sue him for daring to have optimism.Or: The Danganronpa 1 survivors are forced to watch the death game. Nobody is happy, except maybe the floormasters.
Relationships: Chidouin Sara & Shinogi Keiji, Chidouin Sara & Tazuna Joe, Egokoro Nao/Yabusame Reko, Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin & Kizuchi Kanna, thats the only romantic relationship (i think) bc i dont like any of the other ships
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	i changed my whole life up (maybe it was not enough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to go downhill. I replace Sou's beginning speech with Miley because it makes more sense. This is being written at 12 am. Have fun.

“Let’s see. Hope's Peak is slated to reopen in… three weeks, correct?”

“Yep, that’s right!”

Makoto offered his best smile to the Future Foundation official in front of him, desperately trying to exude an air of confidence. That he did not have. But really, who would be confident in his shoes? He’d been working to reopen Hope’s Peak after the Tragedy for- god, he didn’t even know how long. A good while. If he was denied this, he didn’t really know what he’d do.

“Hm. Well, everything seems good so far. You seem capable enough. I’ll be back in a week to check up- continue like this, and you should be able to open the school.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. Future Foundation officials could be… scary, to say the least, and he didn’t want one of them to be displeased with him if he could help it. Standing up from the table where they had been meeting, he bowed, with the foundation member returning the gesture.

“By the way, Mr. Naegi- you have a package waiting.”

“Huh? Oh, thank you.”

As he walked the other man to the door, he let his mind wander. His nerves had returned, but for a completely different reason- the second he was informed of the package, he had felt a jolt of fear. One he associated with the killing games, and despair, and her-

He gave his head a quick shake as he arrived at the door, smiling sheepishly when he saw the official looking at him. As he said his goodbyes, he heard a door close, and turned around as soon as the other man was out the door. His nerves lessened just a bit when he saw who was standing there- it was just Kyoko, thank god. She gave him a small smile, but there was something strained in it, which was… uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly cut him off.

“Here.”

She was holding a small package, with his name neatly printed on it. There was a smiley face written next to his name, which really did not make him feel better about this whole thing. She was holding one with her name, as well as-

“Did all the survivors get one?”

“Looks like it.”

“That’s concerning.” 

“Very much so.”

He ripped it open, and a USB drive fell into his hand. It was simply labelled with another smiley face. He was getting very tired of those already, and he had a feeling he’d start hating them more soon.

“I think it’ll be safe to plug in, though? But Makoto?”

“Yeah?”   
  
“Don’t do it on Foundation technology. Just in case.”

Makoto nodded, suddenly determined. He… had to find out what that was. It could be very important! So, he whirled around and marched back up to his office, planning to plug it in on his laptop. Kyoko followed, though eventually she gave him a small nod and walked through a door- presumably to give the others their packages. 

Settling down at his desk, he pushed down his nerves. He snapped open his laptop before he could talk himself into it, quickly plugging the USB in…

“Huh?”

J ust in time for the screen to go black. He groaned, preparing to slam the laptop closed, before he saw it. The silhouette of a woman. She looked to be wearing a crown of some sort, and a dress, with long curly hair. He leaned forward, just in time to hear a voice echo out of the speakers.

“Heeeeeeyyyy….” 

“H-hello?”   
  
He stuttered, then cursed himself. Why’d he even say anything back? This was likely a recording, or some pre-planned message. 

“Hiya. Just a random question, but you know what a majority vote is~?” 

Memories surged up unwillingly, of baseballs and cages and fire and- 

“Obviously!” 

Makoto pushed them down. No time for that, he was trying to solve a mystery. 

“Ehee, no need to get mad! It’s helpful to start conversations with an easy question.”

A corner of the screen lit up, showing two cartoonish figures in a blue room. One blue stick man, and one red stick woman. That didn’t make much sense.

“Oh? Looks like somebody’s over there!” 

The blue man spoke up first, quickly followed by the red woman. 

“I love majority votes! They represent the way democracy should be, following the will of the people! It’s a method that minimizes conflict.” 

“I hate majority votes! They’re just a way to silence the minority! It only makes more darkness build in the shadows!” 

The shadow of the woman spoke up again, as Makoto watched in confusion. Just what was happening here…? 

“Sigh… looks like they’re having some tedious argument. Incidentally, whose opinion do you support? Mr Blue’s, or Mrs Red’s?” 

He sat in silence for a moment. It was a tough decision. His experience with majority votes wasn't the best, but also, he couldn’t really think of a better way to get things done.

“I agree with Mr Blue!” 

A rock slammed down onto Mrs Red, crushing her. Makoto gagged- even if it was a simple cartoon, it was still not expected and just… gross.

“Aww, she died~. But good for you! Your opinion had more supporters! In the end, the majority is absolute! That’s how it goes when you live in society!” 

He glared at the screen. This was all probably some dumb, twisted joke, to make him feel bad. Probably from the remaining pockets of despair supporters.

“..Hm~? What’s with that look? If you’d known the other person would die, you wouldn’t have voted?”   
  
“W-well duh! I don’t want to cause anybody’s  _ death _ here!” 

“Sheesh! That won’t get you anywhere, okay? It’s what the game’s all about!” 

_ The… game? _

Suddenly, Makoto thought he was going to be sick. 

“You don’t look pleased, huh? Alright, let’s hold a vote! Your opinion versus mine!” 

He was barely even paying attention, brain slowly putting clues together. 

_ No… Please, don’t tell me…! _

“Okay then, let’s go~!”    


The screen was covered in red. And Makoto screamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this and then instantly posted it bc i don't know fear. anyway hmu my tumblr is your-turn-to-cry and my main is starrieskiez my discord is saltyandconfused#5972 PLEASE talk to me


End file.
